User talk:Katbluedog
Testing Area This is the area I will use for testing things.-- 20:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry that I made all the pages that are blogs not blogs. I really apologize for what I did, please understand that I made a mistake. Luke Atlas Bitter A.K.A Wildrat 01:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Explict Image This is an explict image, I did my best to hide it for a child saf wiki, but ut can be reverted. I recommend you abn the use who uploaded it and delete the file: File:Screen_shot_2011-04-19_at_10.19.53_PM.png NeverSayNever Another One I found another innapropariate image uploaded by the SAME PERSON! Here it is: File:Screen_shot_2011-04-19_at_10.05.49_PM.png NeverSayNever New Category Now that there are more & more contest being created, coul I make the Contests category? No, no. I wanted to know if I could make a category for contests. Inappropiate Image Another one:video Snapshot of xorableemmyx-2.jpeg I suggest you delete it as soon as possible. Sincerely, Sir Edgar Wildrat '' 01:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Interesting subject... Hey, remember when your brother blocked Xilef? It appears he's If he isn't really Xilef, then the IP should be banned for attempted impersonation.--''Shade'' 19:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Anytime.--''Shade'' 19:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if you're still on, but that John macbatten guy is vandalizing pages with chain mail comments (INSERT STORY HERE... If u don't post this onto (#) pages/videos, you will die in (#) days)--''Shade'' 20:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Not to mention --''Shade'' 20:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Unknown Pearson is up to his tricks again heres a screenshot of what he spammed on the comments of my page: ''Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 20:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I have already informed her, as well as what his accomplice, John macbatten, is doing.--''Shade'' 20:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) It also appears that Unknown Person is a sockpuppet of John Macbatten. Either Unknown Person must be banned for being a sockpuppet (as per Wikia global rules), or for attempted impersonation.--''Shade'' 20:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Again, you're welcome xD--''Shade'' 23:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Uh are you gonna get rid of unknown? 1234567890UnknownPears1234567890 (you know whatever numbers I forget.....) really bothers me can you block/ban him? Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 23:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) oH tHANKS Thanks! Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 23:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Strike? Hey, i believe a couple strikes are owed to a couple users: PvP Hipsta, and Roger-Jumper. For several accounts of foul language on Roger's part, and extremely hostile behavior, with controdictory and rude statements from hipsta. I recomend a strike or 2 maybe? Up to you, its all in the Comments section of the Legendary 10 Capt. Skull GM of Marines 16:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Another Troll has done almost nothing helpful. All he does is gripe and insult, as shown on his contributions. He thinks he owns pages on the wiki, and keeps acting like a big-shot. He also has shown to constantly target Capt. Skull X for trolling. When I stood up for Skull, he targeted me, and further showed his hostile behavior. I am requesting a block on this pathetic little child. Please do something about this kid.--''Shade'' 18:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Angry form of copright Samuel Redbeard copied my ORIGINAL idea: The Noob Academy and Learning Center I am very upset, he got a job in the academy and but his name over mine in the ranking list I had to put him under and I think that the mighty leader got upset he was ranked second or third on somethingalso copies Wizards101, a game Samuel plays. This is very upsetting. click here for the content My signature even proves my claim. Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 03:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kat I was just wondering if you would like to work for me at The International Pirate Bank. Anyone who reads this can work for me also. Hello I just wanted to say.... hi. So yea, hi. :P! 14:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism --''Shade'' 23:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sry \Sorry I marked u in Active, not very... what u think of th citvity anyways? I was worering about adding if they are online, but that would be too anoying HELP! PLEASE ROLLBACK MY PAGE (link)AND BAN THE JACK*** THAT DID THIS FOR LIFE! Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Disregard first part! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Just wonderin Hey, i do remeber me being elected as Rollback person, which i am still very grateful for, but i feel as if i've not being doing much and been a slacker. I am wondering if there is a job or something i should be doing to help benefit the wiki and help the admins, instead of cause, well more like fuel, trouble like i did yesterday, which i am ashamed of my temper. So i was wonderin if there is a specific thing i should be doing? ''Capt. Skull General of The Royal Military '' 02:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Pearson Pearson is making comments on his page, calling people "mf"ers (I REALLY hope you know what that stands for), and he is being extremely rude. Please review his contributions. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 18:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandal. (Read this section and the one John wrote above) I'm not sure if you're on, but User:LineOfSpartans has been vandalizing, as well as trying to blame Capt. Skull X for some. He has already been told to stop, yet he disregards the warnings.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 19:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Anytime. What John was referring to (above)though, was Pearson calling people "mfers" (abbreviated for mother(CENSORED)ers).--''Shade'' 19:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Pearson I think you're still on, so... I've already spoken to Curycoo about Pearson. What I have to talk about is that he's overcoming his ban with a second account... I don't care what I look like, but that's against the rules... furthermore, he's making edits to people's pages as if he thought he could decide what people thought... though his edits to the Skull's Marines War History page aren't that bad, I find it annoying.--''Shade'' 20:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Wait, presidential pardon? That basically makes him immune to being banned except by Cury? No wonder he's being unpleasant... I sort of made a Requested ban thing... I'll let cury sign it.--''Shade'' 20:19, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Just a question, why DID Cury give him this special right?--''Shade'' 20:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) How do you become an admin?? Also how do you get a big cool signatue?? John macbattenJohn Macbatten GM of The Palladins Hack?!?!!? Did somebody hack this wiki earlier today?!!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!?!!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I went on this morning and everything was destroyed with some sort of coding string, what happened?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?! Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 23:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Can I add something on the Admin Scububb on the Special:WikiActivity, on that side banner? Thanks Thanks for creating the Pieces of Me Members Category Please delte the page Pices of Me Members if you have not already done so Thanks 11:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Complaint about Nightmare10 Ive made a complaint about nightmare :Click here for the post Leave me a Message Edits 14:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) The user:Nightmare10 has just sworn see User_blog:Tama63/COMPLAINT:NIGHTMARE10 ' 'http://images.wikia.com/potcoplayers/images/f/f4/Swearing.jpg ' ' ' ''Leave me a Message Edits 18:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Something to report Matthew Darkskull, has attempted to intimidate representatives of Liberty Rebels on several occasions. First, he attempted to intimidate me, when he was removed from Liberty Rebels. I being the only person who could reinstate him, the only other lord. He has threatened to remove me from the wiki, if I anger him. He has also removed my comments from the page of our other lord, The Harbinger. He has offended The Harbinger, by making fun of him, and trying to expose him to the pirates community. While the name given to him, was false, his intentions were the same. Nonetheless he also retaliated by removing my comments. I think you should seriously evaluate wheather he is fit to be an admin. Continued... The Harbinger, does not wish to partake in the wiki. But since you asked, I shall contact him. This must be resolved, because on many an occasion (Although none documented unfortunately.) Darkskull has attempted to intimidate Liberty Rebels. If you could rename the page for The Harbinger, or I, we would be grateful. (PS: I know there's a system thing that allows only certain accounts to edit pages. I would like those placed on Charles Blastburn, Libery Rebels, and The Harbinger, (after it's renamed of course.)) -Karnakk URGENT User:Jeffrey Blasthawk has sworn see Pearson's Funeral/Afterparty Talk Edits 21:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I left the guild, my old friend came back to the game and I want to help his guild, I really hope you understand, Kat. '' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy '' 21:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok, thanks...... how would stpeh tell you? '' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy '' 21:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oh, if he's your brother could you tell him why I left? I don't want people thinking I am diabolical and like to destroy guilds and happiness '' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy '' 21:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) It has not stopped... Darkskull and his 'cronies' for lack of a better word, have not stopped harrassing me. I have asked them on multiple occasions now, and they have not. I have removed my page from teh wiki, if they intend to abuse the page, I will not tolorate it. If they wish to harrass me on the page, then they don't deserve the page any longer. I am suprised of the fact that no such action has been taken by the administrators of this site. -Karnakk This message will be posted to all admins, save for Darkskull, so that some course of action can be decided on. Hey.. i sent a message to samual about the france says no to eitc just saying... sry lol got to rolled up in roll sry for the misunderstanding ;D Help With Blog Kat, I could use some help. On my blog, Queen Anne Crew, it seems like the comments are turned off. There's been no fighting, or anything that would have an admin turn them off, and no admin has said that they would tun it off. Could you help? Thanks Re: Comments THANKS SO MUCH!!! :D EITC Council of the Elders Well if you're going to lock my page, then can you DELETE WHAT HE PUT, I DON'T WANT IT THERE!!!! And I want the (Discharged) by my name gone too. And if Admins arew going to come to me and say I can't edit OTHERS pages without their permission, then why is THIS an exception? I CREATED that organization, and I DO NOT want that needless lie posted on that page. I would like to make a correction to Samuel's statement above: #It's not your page, it's the wiki's. #Err, nobody said you can't edit their pages... #You're discharged, mate. You can't change that, so...--''Shade'' 00:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) User:Lordwilliam17 Hey its tama here the user Lordwilliam17 has been making uneeded edits and removed my message on a page he created (see image below).This is due to he wants badges.he also insulted the wiki Talk Edits 09:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) A Problem With Shadow I've really got a problem with Shadow. First, he makes that huge blog trying to demote Matthew. I defended Matthew, so in Shadow's mind, I'm obviously wrong. Next, he makes ANOTHER blog talking about what a jerk I am. He also complained I went and told him what to do. Here's the message I sent him: "You need to stop. You and Matthew are causing too much drama. Your just as much at fault for fueling the fire as Matthew is. I don't like my friends fighting. You need to stop being rude back, and put him on ignore! Have you noticed if I tell him not to make fun of you, he doesn't!? Next time your near him, put him on ignore. Don't be rude, don't judge others, and stop going around saying your right, because your not. NEITHER of you are! Don't even bother to reply, because I know it'll be a feeble attempt to justify yourself. Matthew is going to recieve a message similar to this. I hope you stay on the wiki, and if you don't, farewell." Is that bad? Can you talk to Shadow, because I'm sick of him. And if he tries to ban me for disagreeing with him again, I'm going to contact Wikia, and try have his bur powers removed. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 21:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) New Stuff New Wikia Logo Better.png|My version of Law's logo. Skull_loot.png|Our new favicon! I hope you like 'em! With regards, Update To update the favcon, just close your browser and open it again! It's what I did. I use Firefox 4, so not sure it might work for you. A suggestion on getting them to stop is saying you'll request a demotion to the Wikia Staff on whoever brings the fight up again.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Logo Ok, so because the copy of Lawerence's logo is too samll resolution (both of ours is), I wanna ask if I can add this: So can I add this? It has a resolution of over 900 pixels so this one is good. Pages I need locked before fights start Can you lock the page Edicts of the EITC, after undoing John Breaslys or benjamin Macmorgans edits if he made one, and Ministry of the EITC, afer benjamin Macmorgans or John Breaslys edits before fights break out? Thank you. 22:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Samuel made pages, and since this is a wiki, their open to anyone. I'm just making sure there are no lies on the page. He keeps adding the lies. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 22:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC) How To Stop Arguments Ok, just rename the page to be your user blog, protect it, and disable comments. THen just move it back when it's over. I jus did that with the Edicts of the EITC. Thanks! Ty for fixing my Userboxes. 14:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) User;Bill2222 The user Bill2222 has just sworn see Abassa ''Talk Edits 18:35, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Kat, he meant to say "was hit"!!!!! He wasn't trying to say "wa shit"! Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 20:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you come online? I need to talk to you about Darkskull, he's going to ban me as soon as he reads this message though. ''Prince Edgar WildratHeir to the Throne of England ''' 23:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) A wikia contrib. stubbed the Order of Nautilus Members/Banned list, can you fix it? (I'm a little etchy on which admins do what so if I need to talk to someone else just say so) thanks, Nicholas Nikolai. Could i possibly meet u on the game tonight ill be on around 5:00 or 6:00 PM EST tonight ill be on Cortevos Cuba anywhere on there :P i cant really tp to other servers due to my slow computer or if u want me to meet u somewhere else ill try and come it would be an honor to meet one of the admins :P ---- Um at 4:00 is when i go home from work/school but if it could be any time before that like maybe 3 around then that would work :P ---- Ok im going on nopw ill be on cuba cortevos se ya then -- Harassment. I would like to report a user known as Lord Samuel Redbeard. I would like you to know that he has recently been harassing users. Ever since his roleplay "dischargement" from the "EITC", he's been making a big deal about it and going around the Wiki, ranting about it. Numerous have been updating the Roleplay EITC pages, but he has repeatedly undone all their edits simply because he can't mentally leave the "Company". You will find several screenshots of a few of his offensive comments, which I managed to take pictures of before they were deleted. I am sending this to all Admins in hopes that some investigation will be done here. I am very offended by his whiny and arrogant behavior, and I am honestly sick of it. He even says (you'll find the quote in one of these screenshots)that if he knew us in real life, he would ''beat us. I believe his time on this Wiki should end for a long time, if not forever, because he is starting to tempt me to leave myself, for I am sick of his constant cyberbullying and attempts to bring the US Law into the whole conflict. In fact, though I live in the US, not all of us do, and he acts like our own police in real life would waste time going to another country to enforce "laws", which he fails to source, preferring to just type them. Check out the screenshots, and tell me what you think of this kid. --''Shade'' 22:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) the block You can find a discussion here. But, to be honest, his only deserved fate here is a ban.--''Shade'' 00:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Lord Samuel Redbeard Sam has been calling us ingrates, ignorant, idiots, and more. He was banned for it! Why did you unban him, and then HELP him!?! Are you trying to edge on the fights!?! Because that's all it's doing. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) That's Unfair, Though That's like saying: okay your fired, but you can still say your leader if you want! Fine, we won't make edits to his pages, but we're still going to make it known he's not leader. We don't need pages to get our point across. In my opinion, Samuel's just being a crybaby, and is insulting and whining to get his way. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:55, May 12, 2011 (UTC) The problem is, Kat, is that despite that, he still yelled at people and insulted the users who were just simply updating pages. He should at least be given a small ban for his intimidating behavior.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Golden Raven page please undelete it. GLaDOS 19:27, May 12, 2011 (UTC) No, but I do need a new sig. Prince Matthew O'malley of France and Royal Advisor to W.I.T.C. *# of Edits* GLaDOS 19:44, May 12, 2011 (UTC) The Capture of Denmark John Macbatten put a delete tag on it, because he didn't like the page. Can I remove the tag? Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sig Hi Kate i was wondering if you could make me a sig that says John Macbatten King Of Denmark thankkksss, John macbattenJohn Macbatten ROCKSSS Vandal We've got a Vandal on this page. Talk Page Icon Someones deleted the talk page icon ''Talk Edits 14:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Delete PLEASE!!! Delete the photo I just uploaded!!!!!!!! dgar Wildrat 21:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I am sending this message to all admins Picture This picture: http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cooltext519163534_(1).gif =Cooltext519163534 (1).gif= =that picture= Thank you SO much THANK YOU!!! 22:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Claiming Titles Dear Kat, On Curycoo's "Spring Cleaning" blog, he created the "guidelines". The guidelines stated "Please do not claim a title that someone else has already claimed" (not an exact quote). Well, John Macbatten made the Denmark page after Matthew Blastshot got the title. John was even told by Stpehen to stop making pages claiming that. John Macbatten has created a signature that says he is king, also. These greatly upset me, because he is ignoring a warning of a Bur, and breaking a wiki rule. If you can please speak to him, and tell him what he is doing wrong and to change it, that would be much appreciated. Yes, this is a fan wiki, but we must uphold Cur's rules, correct? 12:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC)